Père Castor, raconte-moi une histoire
by kitsune aux amandes
Summary: Un petit moment de partage et d'amour entre un père et son fils lors d'une histoire du soir.


**Bonjour!**

**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, sur l'univers de SDA. **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'accepte toute forme de commentaires, positif comme négatif, tant qu'il ne sont pas méchants et non justifiables.**

**Disclaimer: L'univers appartient à Tolkien.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

—C'est pour cela qu'il me paraît plus judicieux d'envoyer nos éclaireurs vers le Sud. En effet, d'après le capitaine des gardes, s'ils partent vers l'Ouest…

Se massant les tempes, le souverain de la Forêt Noire soupira. Ce que son conseiller était en train de baragouiner ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, simplement parce qu'il était déjà au courant du rapport de son soldat. Forcément, il était le roi. Il savait tout ce qui se passait dans son royaume – ce que certains avaient tendance à oublier. Toujours est-il que ce conseil durait depuis des heures et qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un iota, chaque décision ou proposition d'un conseiller étant contestée par un autre. Et le roi avait, avec lassitude, vu le jour décliner, puis le soleil se coucher complètement. Et, alors que certains de ses sujets recommençaient à se disputer, il craqua.

—Ça suffit ! Ce conseil est clos. Je vais réfléchir à toutes vos propositions et vous informerai de ma décision finale. Vous pouvez partir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva et partit d'un bon pas vers les portes en bois qui symbolisaient, à cet instant même, la fin de son calvaire, sans faire cas des visages estomaqués de ses ministres.

—Mais Votre Majesté…

—Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Nous avons passé des heures autour de cette table pour qu'au final aucune décision ne soit arrêtée. Vous comme moi sommes lassés de ces pourparlers. Et maintenant que la lune brille haut dans le ciel, j'aspire à passer du temps avec mes proches et, plus précisément, mon fils. Je vous rappelle qu'avant d'être roi, je suis père. Sur ce, bonne soirée messieurs.

Tournant définitivement le dos à ses conseillers – toujours pas remis de leur surprise de voir leur roi perdre patience – le souverain de la Forêt Noire passa les portes, qui s'étaient entre temps ouvertes, et partit, à travers un dédale de couloirs, rejoindre la prunelle de ses yeux.

L'enfant était sagement assis au milieu de son lit en bois sculpté, jouant tranquillement avec des figurines en chêne offertes par son parrain, le Roi du Gondor. Ses cheveux blonds étaient brossés et coiffés à la mode elfique. Le jeune elfe attendait l'arrivée de son père, nullement inquiet par le fait qu'il se faisait tard. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'importance de la tâche de son géniteur, qui trouvait malgré tout le moyen de passer du temps chaque jour avec lui. Et, chaque soir, son père venait lui souhaiter une bonne nuit en lui racontant une histoire, souvent en rapport avec ses exploits guerriers ou ceux de ses proches. Il savait que, malgré l'heure tardive, cette soirée ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

Et il ne se trompait pas. Quelques secondes après qu'il ait posé ses jouets au sol, on toquait à la porte et son père entrait en lui souriant gentiment. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son fils tandis que ce dernier se glissait entre les draps, prêt pour ce moment privilégié.

—Bonsoir mon fils. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

—Bonsoir père. Le seigneur Rumil m'a donné une leçon de tir à l'arc. Il dit que je m'améliore de jour en jour. Sinon, je suis resté avec nourrice. A ma demande, elle m'a amené sur la tombe de mère.

A cette évocation, le souverain blêmit un bref instant, et l'étincelle dans ses pupilles vacilla, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il n'était pas rare que l'enfant aille sur la tombe de sa génitrice, lui qui l'avait si peu connu et n'en gardait quasiment aucun souvenir. Son père faisait son possible pour qu'il ne ressente pas de manque, mais il était parfaitement conscient de ne pouvoir lui donner l'amour maternel qu'il réclamait. Et il comprenait que son fils ait besoin de connaître l'histoire de sa mère. Son épouse lui manquait aussi, mais il tentait par tous les moyens d'éviter que son héritier ne voit sa douleur. Il sourit affectueusement et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune elfe, le faisant protester.

—Une journée bien remplie donc. Quelle histoire veux-tu entendre ce soir ?

—Celle de la chasse aux derniers Orcs, avec Oncles Elladan et Elrohir !

—Mais je te l'ai déjà raconté des dizaines de fois ! Tu la connais sûrement par cœur.

—Oui mais c'est ma préférée ! Et personne ne la raconte mieux que vous père !

Attendri, le souverain sourit de nouveau à son fils et, d'un geste, l'invita à s'approcher de lui, ce que l'enfant fit avec joie. Prenant son fils dans ses bras et s'appuyant contre la tête de lit, l'elfe le plus puissant du royaume commença son histoire.

_« Cette histoire commence il y a presque vingt ans, peu après le couronnement du roi Elessar. Alors que nous pensions que les jours tranquilles étaient enfin de retour, une nouvelle inquiétante parvint au palais de Minas Tirith. Dans le Sud du royaume, à la frontière avec les Harradrims, des attaques avaient lieu. Si les informations des messagers étaient bonnes, ils s'agissaient d'Orcs et de pirates mercenaires, qui tentaient de survivre et surtout de se venger après la chute de leur maître. Ils tuaient tous ceux qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage, enlevant parfois quelques femmes qui ne survivaient pas longtemps non plus._

_En apprenant cette nouvelle, Aragorn, que l'on nommait désormais Elessar, ne put rester de marbre. Lui qui avait tant fait et couru mille dangers pour sauver son peuple se devait de prendre une décision concernant ces créatures qui semaient la terreur. A l'époque des faits, je venais de revenir de mon voyage dans les montagnes avec Gimli. Nous nous trouvions donc dans la cité blanche, en compagnie d'Elladan et Elrohir, les fils d'Elrond de Fondcombe, que nous avions rencontré durant notre périple à travers la Terre du Milieu et qui avaient décidé de se joindre à nous. »_

—Père, pourquoi oncles Elladan et Elrohir ne sont-ils pas partis avec les autres elfes de Fondcombe pour rejoindre les Terres Immortelles ? Orophin m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de la terre d'origine de notre peuple et que chaque elfe souhaitait y retourner un jour.

—Les fils d'Elrond ont vécu longtemps avec les Rôdeurs du Nord. Ils se sont habitués à leur mode de vie et leurs coutumes. Rejoindre Valinor ne les enchantait pas sur le moment car cela signifiait un retour au calme certain. Tes oncles aiment le combat et tout ce qui a un rapport avec. Ils sont donc restés en Terre du Milieu, en compagnie de leur sœur, la Reine Arwen. Mais, contrairement à elle, ils n'ont pas renoncé à leur immortalité. Nul doute qu'un jour ils partiront à leur tour. Maintenant, puis-je continuer mon récit ?

Devant l'enthousiasme plus qu'évident de son fils, le souverain de la Forêt Noire ne put retenir un rire et se hâta de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

_« En urgence, Aragorn convoqua le Conseil. Quand il leur exposa la situation, exigeant d'eux la plus grande discrétion en dehors de la salle du trône, nombreux furent ceux qui prirent peur, parlant d'une nouvelle guerre et du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La réunion fut houleuse. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'envoyer une petite troupe de valeureux guerriers afin de déterminer ce qui se passait réellement. Les fils d'Elrond, Gimli et moi-même nous proposâmes naturellement. Nous étions des combattants aguerris, Gimli et moi avions fait partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau, nous avions combattu Sauron. Pour nous, il était normal de repartir éradiquer la mal. _

_Nous sommes donc partis très tôt un matin, alors que de nombreux habitants de Minas Tirith dormaient encore. Nous emportions avec nous deux rapaces dressés, qui nous permettraient d'échanger avec le roi du Gondor en cas de besoin. Nous chevauchâmes de longues heures en silence, avant que notre ami nain ne décide brusquement qu'il était l'heure de se sustenter. Nous nous arrêtâmes donc à l'abri des regards, derrière un monticule rocheux. Jusque-là, nous n'avions vu aucun village ni croisé aucune âme qui vive pouvant nous parler de ces massacres. Les plaines étaient désertes et calmes. Elladan les trouvait d'ailleurs trop calme. Nous étions loin de l'effervescence qui régnait à Minas Tirith et aux alentours. Ici, le silence était seulement troublé par instant par le cri d'un animal ou le bruissement du vent. Au bout d'une petite heure, nous nous remîmes en route. Mais cette fois, nous étions sur nos gardes. Les faucons s'agitaient dans leurs cages et nous sentions qu'un danger rôdait autour de nous. Nous ne pouvions pas encore déterminer ce dont il s'agissait mais nous savions que le plus grand des silences était de rigueur. Nous avancions au pas, fouillant les alentours de nos yeux d'elfe, tandis que Gimli tenait fermement sa hache contre lui, marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas survécu à la bataille de la porte Noire pour se retrouver prit dans une embuscade. »_

—Père, Elladan et Elrohir sont-ils devenus amis avec Gimli comme vous ?

—Je ne sais si l'on pourrait parler d'amitié entre eux. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils se respectent énormément. Les fils d'Elrond ont moins de préjugés que certains de notre race sur les nains, et, bien qu'ils n'aient pas accueilli le fils de Gloïn à bras ouverts, ils l'ont tout de même accepté. Au final, ils se sont bien entendus et aucune querelle n'est venue troubler notre quête.

_« Au bout de longues minutes, nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait personne. Nous étions persuadés d'avoir été épiés mais, soit la créature était partie avant que nous ne la débusquions, soit elle s'était trop bien cachée pour que nous puissions la distinguer, malgré notre attention. Alors, restant sur nos gardes, nous continuâmes notre route._

_Il nous fallut deux jours pour arriver dans un des villages attaqués. Le hameau était dans un état déplorable, pour ne pas dire désastreux. Les maisons étaient en ruines, les cultures ravagées et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Malgré nos recherches, nous ne trouvâmes personne et nous dûmes nous résoudre à continuer vers le Sud. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de hameaux que nous découvrîmes, cachés dans une bicoque à l'écart d'un village dont les cendres étaient encore tièdes, deux jeunes filles terrorisées. Cela nous prit plusieurs minutes pour les convaincre que nous ne revenions pas pour les tuer et que nous ne leur voulions aucun mal. Tout en dévorant les rations de lembas et autres denrées que nous leur avions donné, elles finirent par accepter de nous parler et nous racontèrent comment une bande de mercenaires avait déferlée sur le village, tuant chaque être vivant qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage. Elles avaient réussi à se cacher dans cette étable et n'en étaient pas sortie depuis deux jours, la crainte de revoir les pillards étant trop présente. Elles réussirent tout de même à nous renseigner sur la direction qu'ils avaient prise, pendant qu'Elladan envoyait un message à Aragorn pour l'informer de la situation. Puis nous reprîmes la route. Si les informations des demoiselles étaient vraies, nous n'avions que quelques jours de retard sur eux. Alors nous accélérâmes l'allure, poussant nos montures à user de toutes leurs forces. »_

—Et c'est là que vous avez rencontré les méchants et tué tous les mercenaires ?

—Patience ! Ne vas pas trop vite. Pour qu'une histoire paraisse vraie, il faut prendre son temps pour la raconter. Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais « Un beau matin, je suis parti chasser de l'Orc. Au bout de cinq jours il y a eu une grande bataille que j'ai gagné et je suis rentré à la maison pour devenir roi. » ?

Le jeune elfe pouffa pendant que son père réprimait un sourire, tentant en vain de garder un air sévère pour réprimander l'imprudent qui le coupait pour la troisième fois dans son récit. Mais c'était peine perdue. L'enfant savait pertinemment que son père ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ses interruptions, se faisant toujours une joie de répondre à son fils. C'était dans ces moments-là que le souverain mettait de côté la charge que lui imposait la couronne, pour redevenir un elfe comme les autres, profitant simplement du bonheur que les Valars lui confiaient. Le Mal lui avait pris sa femme, il lui restait son fils à chérir. Alors que l'enfant se blottissait à nouveau contre son père, ce dernier reprit son histoire.

_« Enfin, nous arrivâmes en vue d'un campement on ne peut plus sommaire. Quelques tentes plantées ici et là, autour d'un feu qui terminait de se consumer. Diverses armes gisaient au sol, plus ou moins loin de leurs propriétaires. On pouvait d'ores et déjà deviner qu'il y avait eu ici une soirée arrosée et que les mercenaires n'avaient probablement pas fini de dessaouler. Néanmoins, nous dûmes convenir qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour nous. Mais alors que nous réfléchissions à comment procéder pour en éliminer le maximum sans avoir besoin de demander des renforts, un bruissement détourna notre attention. Une fois encore, nous étions observés. Mais à nouveau, nous ne pûmes distinguer ce que c'était. Nous en avons conclu que cela ne nous était pas hostile puisque nous n'avions pas encore subi d'attaques. _

_Pendant quelques heures, nous observâmes le camp, cachés derrière des arbres touffus, de manière à pouvoir voir sans être vu. Il semblait s'être installée une sorte de routine parmi les mercenaires. Certains affutaient leurs armes, d'autres alimentaient le feu. Mais ceux qui nous intéressaient le plus étaient ceux qui discutaient de leurs prochaines attaques. Nous apprîmes ainsi que chaque raids les amenaient un peu plus proches de Minas Tirith. Leur but était non seulement de ravager le Gondor mais aussi de prouver aux sceptiques de leurs peuples que ce combat valait la peine d'être mené. Nous comprîmes que chaque attaque leur apportait de nouveaux soutiens parmi les mercenaires et les pirates. _

_Alors que nous étions en train d'élaborer une stratégie pour attaquer sans subir la moindre perte, ce qui risquait de s'avérer très difficile, un simple geste changea la donne. Une flèches sortit soudain des bosquets en face de nous, et alla se planter directement dans un de ces pirates. Aussitôt, le reste de ses camarades se tourna vers le lieu d'où était sortie l'attaque, armes dégainées. Ce fut à ce moment-là que nous distinguâmes tout autour de nous une douzaine d'arc elfiques, scintillants dans la lumière du jour. Constatant qu'ils ne nous étaient pas hostiles, nous sortîmes nous aussi nos armes et le combat commença. Dès le départ, nous aurions pu dire qu'il était inégal, et jouait en notre faveur. Le terrain boisé favorisait les elfes, et les assaillants arrivant de tous les côtés empêchaient les mercenaires de se regrouper. Aussi, il ne nous fallut quelques minutes pour terminer cette bataille. Les corps sans vie gisaient tout autour de ce qui restait du campement tandis que nous faisions prisonniers leurs chefs._

_Ce fut à cet instant que nous rencontrâmes ceux qui nous avaient grandement facilité la tâche. Ils s'agissaient d'une famille d'elfes des bois, qui vivaient en autarcie à la limite du royaume du Gondor. Ils nous suivaient depuis plusieurs jours, ayant remarqué notre étrange petit groupe. Ils étaient au courant des attaques menés contre les villageois mais n'avaient jamais rien pu faire contre eux, étant trop peu nombreux. Notre arrivée leur avait permis de passer à l'attaque quand ils avaient été convaincus que nous n'étions pas des alliés de ces brigands. »_

—C'est là que vous avez rencontré mère ?

—En effet. Ta mère était une des membres de cette famille et une des elfes les plus courageuse et bienveillante que j'ai jamais rencontré. Mais ceci est une autre histoire, je te la raconterais un autre soir. En attendant, il faut me laisser terminer celle-ci.

_« Nous sommes restés quelques heures avec eux, apprenant à nous connaître. Ce ne fut qu'à la tombée de la nuit que nous reprîmes la route, retournant cette fois en direction de la cité blanche, avec quelques prisonniers mais aussi de nouveaux amis. Les plus jeunes elfes de la famille avaient décidé de faire le trajet avec nous, afin de découvrir un royaume qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Aragorn fut heureux de nous revoir tous en vie, et plus encore de se trouver de nouveaux alliés. L'interrogatoire des mercenaires n'avaient fait que confirmer ce que nous pensions déjà, il s'agissait d'un petit groupe déterminé à venger la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres et de ses sbires. Et la vie reprit tranquillement son cours dans la cité, maintenant que les menaces qui planaient sur le Gondor étaient éteintes. Elladan et Elrohir repartirent retrouver les Rôdeurs du Nord, tandis que Gimli et moi-même décidions de rester un peu avec notre vieil ami pour profiter de tout ce que Minas Tirith avait à offrir. »_

Alors que le souverain terminait son récit, il s'aperçut que son fils tombait déjà dans le sommeil. Il l'aida à s'installer confortablement entre les draps, l'embrassa sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une petite voix interrompit sa route.

—Père, demain vous pourrez me raconter comment vous êtes devenu roi et avez épousé mère ?

Attendri, le plus puissant des elfes de la Forêt Noire regarda cet être qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Son fils était la copie conforme de sa défunte épouse, tout en ayant ses cheveux blond. Il était fier de ce petit bonhomme, destiné à être un jour Roi des Elfes Sylvestres. Pour le moment, ce n'était qu'un enfant qui écoutait chaque soir avec un plaisir non-dissimulé les récits de guerre de sa famille et de ses proches.

—Bien sûr. Je pourrais même te raconter mon enfance avec ton grand-père Thranduil si tu veux.

En refermant la porte de son fils et en se dirigeant vers ses propres appartements, le souverain eut un fin sourire. Avant la naissance de son héritier, il y avait eu la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, lui qui n'avait finalement connu que la guerre et la douleur dans sa jeunesse. C'était son épouse qui l'avait rassuré. En souriant, elle lui avait dit un soir :

_« Tu verras Legolas. Tu seras un père qui, tous les soirs, raconteras à son fils une histoire dont tu seras fier. »_

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
